The Emperor of Zero
by Trace Carter
Summary: Louise wanted a noble familiar, so that's what she got.


**The Emperor of Zero.**

**Hi all! Trace Carter here with another Fanfic Crossover. I decided to write another Arc Rise Fantasia story and cross it over with Zero no Tsukaima. I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC. Enjoy. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Trace Carter does not own either series.**

Alfonse 'Alf' Zena Meridia, Emperor of the Meridian Empire, let out a sigh as he looked over another pile of paperwork. He wished he could go back to the days when he was adventuring with L'Arc and his friends. Unfortunately L'Arc was going to be serving as the new core of Eesa for the next 500 years. Serge and Leslie were out adventuring, Cecile and Ryfia had gone back to sleep, and Rastan had decided to live a quiet life. Right now he was stuck at his desk doing paperwork.

"Your highness," said General Clyde as he walked in, "you've seemed down as of late. Is something the matter?"

"It's nothing, Clyde," said Alf, "I just feel a bit cooped up here. I wish I could get out and stretch my legs."

Clyde laughed, "I think you deserve a vacation your highness."

"I'd like that," said Alf, "but who would take care of everything?"

"I think Freya and I can handle things," said Clyde, "we'll be fine."

"Thank you Clyde," said Alf, "I'll be sure to return if something comes up."

Alfonse then got up from his desk, picked up his sword, and headed out with a pack of supplies.

xXsceneXx

Alfonse walked out of the gates of the city Diamont and looked out at the lush land in front of him. With a smile he began to walk into the wilderness. He breathed in the scents of the trees full of flowers, and noticed the monsters running wild as usual. Alfonse smiled and set out on the road to Carbunculus to try and meet up with his old friends Leslie, Serge and Rastan. As he walked through the forest, he fought a few monsters and gained some gem shards and money. Suddenly, a green oval appeared in the air in front of him, blocking his path.

"What the?" said Alf in surprise, "What is this?"

Alf inspected the oval and realized that it was a sort of portal, and that he could not go around it. Alf warily approached the portal and reached out to touch it. Upon touching the portal, he found himself being pulled into it. Once he had gone through, the portal disappeared without a trace.

xXsceneXx

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière sat in a classroom at the Tristain Academy of magic waiting for the day's lesson to begin. Soon the students had all arrived and taken their seats and a round woman wearing a purple cloak and hat over a black dress walked in.

"Hello class," said the woman, "my name is Chevreuse and I will be your instructor today. Can anyone tell me the basic elements of magic?"

A student stood up to answer the question, "The five elements are Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Void."

"Correct," said Chevreuse, "though the element of Void has been considered a lost element due and hasn't been seen since the time of the Founder Brimir. Today you will be learning about the element of Earth."

Chevreuse placed three stones on the podium in front of her, "Earth magic is integral to everyday life," she explained, "without it we wouldn't be able to farm or raise buildings or forge weapons. One of the basic uses for Earth magic is transmutation."

After saying that she waved her wand and the stones on the podium changed to glittering metal.

"Is that gold?" asked a red haired girl.

"No," said Chevreuse, "it's just brass. Only a square class mage could transmute gold. I am just, a triangle mage." she finished with a self important cough.

"Now I would like one of you to come forward and try your hand at transmutation," said Chevreuse, looking around the room, "miss Vallière, why don't you give it a try?"

The whole room tensed then erupted with protests.

"Quiet everyone!" said Chevreuse.

"Professor Chevreuse," said the red haired girl from before.

"Yes miss Zerbst?" said Chevreuse.

"Um, you haven't taught Louise before have you?" said the girl, "It might be better if someone else performs the spell."

"That's enough of that," said Chevreuse, "I won't have you degrading each other in my class. Miss Vallière please come forward and try."

As Louise walked to the front of the room, students ducked under or behind their desks and a blue haired girl named Tabitha calmly walked out while reading her book.

Louise raised her wand…

xXsceneXx

"Headmaster," said a green haired woman who's name was Longueville, "everything is set for tomorrow's summoning ritual."

"That's good," said Old Osmond, the headmaster, as his familiar mouse scampered back to him, "so it's white today."

A vein pulsed on Longueville's head, "Please refrain from using your familiar to peek up my skirt."

Osmond began to hobble around and mumble unintelligently.

"And please stop pretending to be senile!" said Longueville.

Suddenly there was a loud boom that shook the room and knocked Longueville off her feet.

"What was that?" said Longueville.

"I believe miss Chevreuse is teaching the second years today," said Osmond.

"Ah, that explains it," said Longueville.

xXsceneXx

Back in the classroom, things looked like a bomb had gone off. Considering the fact that Louise's transmutation spell had caused the pebbles to explode like a high powered explosive, that term was quite accurate. Desks were knocked over, the windows were shattered, and Professor Chevreuse had been thrown to the ground.

"It seems I made a small mistake," said Louise.

"Why do you even try?" yelled one student.

"You should just quit!" yelled another, "Your success rate is always ZERO!"

xXsceneXx

Louise was asked to stay behind and clean up the classroom due to her blowing it up. Once she had finished she packed up her bags and walked out to find her rival, the red haired girl from earlier, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst, waiting for her.

"So Louise, looks like you failed again," said Kirche.

"So? What of it?" growled Louise.

"I'm just wondering if you'll fail like this during the summoning ritual tomorrow," said Kirche.

"I'll show you!" said Louise, "I'll summon the greatest familiar of them all! If there is one spell I'm good at, it's Summon Servant!"

"We'll see then," said Kirche as she walked off with a laugh.

It was only later that night that Louise fully realized what she had declared to her rival and nemesis.

"Founder Brimir," prayed Louise, "please bless me and help me summon the greatest familiar of them all."

Louise then laid down in her bed and thought about what kind of familiar she would summon tomorrow.

'_It would be amazing if I summoned something like a Dragon, or a Gryphon, or even a Chimera! Or better yet, a hybrid of two of them! I'll show all of them that I'm not some failure!_'

With those happy thoughts she drifted off to sleep and dreamt of her possible familiars.

xXsceneXx

The next morning, Louise was up bright and early, eager to find out what kind of magnificent creature she would summon. She quickly got dressed and headed down to the dining hall for a quick breakfast before following the rest of her class out to the field where the ceremony would take place. She watched anxiously as the other students performed the spell and summoned their familiars. Many different things were summoned, including, a fire salamander, a mole, a frog, and even a dragon.

"Has everyone had a chance to go?" asked Jean Colbert, the teacher who was supervising the ritual.

Louise was about to speak up, but Kirche beat her to it, "Louise hasn't gone yet."

The field was then filled with the sound of jeers and taunts.

"Silence," said Colbert, causing everyone to shut up, "there will be none of that. Miss Vallière, please step forward."

Louise steeled herself and stepped to the center of the field and raised her wand.

"_My noble and powerful familiar that exists somewhere in this wide and vast universe, my great and wise familiar who will be my companion and partner, hear my call and appear!_"

At first nothing happened, and Louise was afraid that she had failed again. Suddenly there was a massive explosion that nearly knocked everyone off their feet. When the smoke and dust cleared, a figure could be seen crouched in the epicenter of the explosion. He wore elegant blue and white clothes lined with gold with a sword at his hip and had bright blond hair. When the students got a good look at the figure murmurs broke out.

"Look at those clothes."

"Do you think he's a noble?"

"Can't be, he doesn't have a wand."

"What about that sword?"

"Maybe he's a commoner swordsmen?"

"Or a mercenary."

"That might explain the clothes and sword."

Colbert cleared his throat to quiet the field, "Miss Vallière, please finish the ritual."

Louise was about to protest, but the stern look in the teacher's eyes kept her from arguing and she knelt down in front of the man she summoned.

"You should feel honored," said Louise, "most commoners will never have this chance their entire life. _Pentagram of the five elements, bless this humble being and make him my familiar._"

Louise then kissed the man on the lips. The man began to protest in his strange language but was cut off when his hand began to smoke as the familiar runes were branded on him.

"Don't worry," said Louise in response to his cries of pain, "that's just the familiar runes being engraved into your hand."

Soon the pain went away and Colbert looked at the runes on the man's hand.

"Those are interesting runes," he said, "that will be all for today. Please clear the field for the next class of students."

The students gathered up their familiars and walked back to the school building, leaving Louise with the man she had summoned. The man got to his feet with Louise and they followed the crowd back to the school building.


End file.
